Flowers and a bottle of scotch
by isis-sg1
Summary: Josh is there for CJ after the death of Simon Donovan CJJ friendship, takes place after season 3 finale


Just something I cam up with. This comes after the season 3 finale and is a Josh and CJ friendship, no romance in this but I hope you like it anyway. Please review.

CJ heaved herself up the last set of stairs towards her apartment and sighed tiredly. It had been a long trip to New York, one she was never going to forget. Not because she had witnessed an amazing rendition of the War of The Roses in the presence of the President of the United States but because one man had died. She had tried to deny that he wasn't just any man, it's not as if anything major had happened, they were friends, they had kissed. CJ knew that she would be living with the grief for Simon Donovan for a while to come and after reassuring Sam and Toby and even the President that she would be okay on her own she had wearily returned to the comfort of her apartment.

She breathed heavily from effort as she reached her door, weighed down by two heavy bags. She rummaged around for her door key and a minute later she was in her dark hallway. CJ felt across the nearby wall and flicked the switch, drowning the room in bright light that caused CJ to wince. With the last bit of energy inside her she flicked her heels of her aching feet and padded into her kitchen. She stopped at the doorway when she noticed something on the worktop. Someone had placed a large bouquet of bright flowers in a vase and what looked like a large bottle of scotch. She slowly made her way towards the gift, noticing a small card inside the flowers, opening in she read the message aloud.

"He was a good man because he kept you safe" For a moment there was silence as she took the message in.

"I'm sorry" CJ spun round at the voice, calming as she recognized the figure standing in the doorway.

"How did you…?"

"You left your door open, I just came by to see how you were, and to check you got the flowers" CJ looked at the beautiful flowers then back to the figure.

"You bought them?"

"Well actually Donna chose the flowers, I bought the scotch and the wrote the card"

"Thank you Josh" Josh nodded his head.

"You're welcome" They both fell into another silence, CJ too tired to speak, Josh too uncomfortable to know what to say. "Well I should go" Josh nodded his head in the direction of the door "Get some sleep" Josh had already started towards the door when CJ shouted back.

"You wanna stay for a drink?" Josh turned round.

"I should really let you-" His voice was cut of by CJ

"Please" CJ pleaded, her voice wavered and Josh knew that he couldn't say no to her now. When was the last time CJ had asked for something so important to her, when was the last time that she had been so close to tears? Josh nodded and walked back towards her.

"Go sit down and I'll make the drinks" Josh ordered lightly, gently touching her arm in comfort. CJ smiled at him and did as she was told, bring her feet up close as she sunk into her sofa. A couple of minutes later Josh joined her, handing CJ a small glass of the scotch, two ice cubes clinking as the glass was handed over. They sat in silence as both sipped their drinks. Both reliving their own experiences with guns. CJ hadn't been there as Simon had died, she hadn't heard the gunshots or seen the blood. But she had been there at Rosslyn, she knew what gunshots sounded like, she had seen blood, Josh's blood as he lay on the concrete dying.

"Does a gunshot hurt? I mean did he suffer?" CJ asked tentatively. It had always been hard for Josh to talk about events at Rosslyn and everyone knew that. Josh looked up from his glass.

"Not at first" Josh replied at the same timid volume "I didn't feel anything, not at first. It was the shock and the adrenaline of the situation"

"But after?"

"I couldn't begin to explain the pain" He noticed CJ close her eyes tightly as if trying to forget what Josh had just said.

"I'm sorry CJ, I shouldn't have"

"No its okay, I wanted the truth"

"CJ, he would have died instantly, he wouldn't have time to feel the pain I felt" Josh added quickly, hoping it would help somehow. CJ opened her eyes and stared straight at Josh, trying to work out if he was telling the truth. He eyes filled with tears when she recognised the sincerity in his eyes. Josh moved towards her instantly, placing his arm around her shoulder. CJ buried her head into his shoulder. Josh spoke comforting words to her and stroked her hair softly as she began to calm down. Not long after CJ was wiping her eyes and apologising like mad.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dumped that all on you, I probably look a state right now don't I" She did, her mascara had run down her face and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Not at all and stop saying sorry, I'm just glad I could be here"

"Thank you Josh, I don't know what I would do without you"

"It would probably make you job a little easier" For the first time since she had heard about Simon's death she laughed. Josh smiled at her, glad she was feeling a little better. "Now go to bed, you've been travelling all day and you won't do any of us any good if our brilliant press secretary is so tired she doesn't even know she's on planet Earth." Josh helped her up off the sofa and led her towards her bedroom.

"You can leave now Josh, I'm only going to be sleeping"

"I know" Josh replied with a slight smile "I'll be on the sofa if you need anything" Cj smiled in gratitude. She opened the door to her room but turned back to Josh.

"You Okay, you need something?" Josh asked concerned.

"I just wanted to let you know that you're a good friend, and if more people could see this side of you…." CJ didn't need to finish, he knew what she meant.

"Well you would do the same for me….Goodnight CJ" CJ watched as he turned back towards the living room before closing the door behind her, finally welcoming the warm bed and the few hours where she could forget.


End file.
